


全情投入 28

by Locolate



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	全情投入 28

当然可以啊，今晚我们什么都别想，只想着对方就够了。  
这话孙策也不用说出口——周瑜就是踩准了自己不会拒绝才做的“邀约”。  
孙策动作从来不拖泥带水，干脆利落就吻住了怀里的人，舌头又不容置疑地撬开了还略显苍白的唇，探了进去。周瑜回应起来也没了平时的矜持，湿软的舌头对着孙策的攻城略地，不知道算是顺从还是在反抗。  
之前片场的吻是断断续续不知不觉积累的思念，只能隐隐约约看见一点关于未来的伏笔；而现在的吻附加了更多的情欲，是爱的整体。爱情和性本来就是分不开的。恋人的身体为自己打开时，好像另外一道叫做命运的门也打开了。可惜孙策从来不相信有所谓命，打开这道门本就是他的努力应得的回报。  
周瑜身上是他买的浴盐的味道，浴衣还散发着他常用的洗涤剂香气，就好像两个人早就同居了不知道多久，什么味道都混在一起了。常见不过的柠檬和薄荷，酸得回到了学生时代，又凉得让人清醒。  
孙策吻得也许太过用力又太深，周瑜撑不住，往后退了一步，撞到了洗漱台，吃疼得哼了一声。  
孙策这才舍得放开他，但年轻人着急，动作都毛毛躁躁，放开那瞬间周瑜差点以为自己就要摔下去了，但孙策显然也没挪开他的手，趁着周瑜这一刻的慌乱往下摸，隔着丝滑的浴衣就摩挲起了周瑜的臀部。孙策听见他爱的人喘息慢慢加快，对着周瑜笑了笑，手又那么一托，周瑜就坐在了洗漱台上。  
说实话周瑜还是没想到孙策就想在这儿办了，禁不住有些羞赧，糊里糊涂嘴里就流出一句：“……孙策……”  
孙策“嗯”了一声，说：“怎么了？”  
周瑜摇了摇头，没再说什么。孙策又笑了，跟平时面对粉丝不大一样，可连周导都说不出一个字来哪儿不一样了，只能想，比平时还好看。  
他看着孙策随手从旁边的小柜子里拿出一管润滑油，还没开过。孙策懒得去把纸盒好好地打开，随手就撕开了那个外包装，开了盖子，另一只手松开了周瑜浴衣的腰带，没脱下，又握着周瑜一边膝盖窝，把他的腿抬了起来，说：“腿打开了。”  
周瑜只犹豫了一瞬间，就把另外的腿也抬了起来，虚虚地环在了孙策的腰上。孙策显得更高兴了，嘴角勾起来的弧度让周瑜忍不住想碰一碰，可他手还撑在洗漱台上，腿半悬着，再移动重心也太没安全感了。  
周瑜往后靠了靠，想找到支撑。他的肩膀碰到了镜子，镜子上都是刚刚凝出来的水。倒也不冷，他还穿着浴衣。  
孙策手上沾了点透明膏体，往周瑜后穴了一抹就化成了水，手指顺着滑腻的液体入得更深。周瑜差点喊出声来，只好说点别的掩饰一下，仿佛就听不出他的喘息一样：“……你这怎么什么都有？”  
“我本来想，找个炮友挺正常吧？”孙策低低笑了声，手上动作却愈发用力，“就是没想到居然还是你先用到了。”  
孙策话里藏着的暗示过于明显，周瑜只觉得心理生理都一起走向失控。孙策还按到他体内敏感处，周瑜就由着快感仰起头来，脖颈袒露在镜前灯下更显得白皙。  
就像天鹅一样，孙策想。  
孙策眼看着差不多了，又往下拉周瑜的腰。周瑜撑在洗漱台的手滑了滑，赶紧抓住了水龙头。孙策的性器贴着那个入口，试探地蹭了蹭。孙策本意只不过是想知道能进去没有，结果周瑜好像误会了。周瑜眼睛眯了起来，黏腻得反常的呻吟都出来了，好不容易止住一会儿，抓住这个空隙就喘着说：“……你快进来好不好……”  
孙策依旧没说什么。有求必应本就是今晚的主旨。孙策又欺身上去压了压，周瑜顺着他腿就不自主打得更开。孙策慢慢进出几次，还觉得有些紧，自己都喘得不行，但对方的情况没好到哪里去，孙策想自己该是捅到哪儿了，周瑜大腿紧绷着，还发着抖，像是尽可能地不让自己反射性地夹紧腿。  
进都进去了当然也没有停下来的道理，孙策掐着周瑜的腰就开始进出。他向前顶的时候，周瑜就会往镜子上撞上一撞。周瑜下意识挤出点力气转过头，想看一眼，不仅看见自己湿漉漉的眼和发红的脸，还发现孙策也看着镜子里的自己，目光对上后又笑了一笑。  
周瑜赶紧扭过头来，低下头又能看见交合的部位。他想闭上眼睛，可又不舍得孙策此时此刻每一个表情，不知道如何纾解这一大堆感情，说出口的全是孙策的名字。  
孙策没回答，只有更急切了些的喘息声作为回应。  
然后除了抽插时搅出来的水声和两个人喘息呻吟以外，又多了点不协和的声音。周瑜又紧张了，那分明是肉垫子碰到地面的声音。  
狗站在洗手间外面，周瑜眼角余光看到它，不知道是不是心理作用，觉得它还挺疑惑。他胡乱地想着，那个方向至少还看不见两个人的私处。孙策俯下身子，在周瑜耳边说了句：“抱紧了。”  
周瑜把手搭在了孙策肩上，可被窥视的感觉太过怪异，手上依旧忍不住用力，刮的孙策有些疼。  
孙策又没头没尾对着门外，说：“行了，没欺负他，你去睡觉。”  
奥德赛估计听出孙策语气不善，赶紧跑走了。  
孙策又托起周瑜。周瑜整个人都挂在孙策身上，没了洗漱台作支撑，潜意识里的害怕让他环在孙策腰上的腿夹得更紧，又忍不住说：“……你干什——”  
孙策托着他，性器还插在里面，直起身来时显然又进的更深了，捅得周瑜叫了出来，没问完那个问题。  
孙策维持这个姿势走了几步，房间正对着洗手间，本来也不大，周瑜还没接受这个状况，孙策已经把他按在床上了。  
床总让人更迷糊。做爱之前他就已经困得要命，不知道什么时候溢出来的眼泪添了名为情欲的添加剂，变得黏糊糊的，睁不开眼，只剩下本能在驱动身体，追逐永无止境的快感。  
然后孙策发现夹着自己的肉壁拼命痉挛，喘着粗气说你别这样，我要射你里面了。身下的人没回应，孙策往周瑜下面一摸，才知道他已经射了。  
他估计是这个时候被碰私处太过难受，周瑜恍恍惚惚间又挤出一句话，说：“……那就射进来啊。”  
孙策那一瞬间仿佛就回到了中学时期，对射精欲望根本不能好好控制。从这突然的记忆回溯中醒过来的时候，他已经抱着周瑜躺在了床上，性器还插在里面，想了想又舍不得出来了。  
周瑜还说，你要还想要，就来吧。  
孙策差点要骂出来脏话了，最后还是简单说了句：“……你赶紧睡了。”

第二天早上孙策发现自己埋在对方体内的那玩意儿又硬了起来，才往外抽一点，周瑜好像就醒过来了。  
孙策一时有些窘迫，开口就要道歉：“对不起，我是趁人之危——”  
结果周瑜也开了口：“抱歉。我昨晚不该说那种引导性的话——”  
孙策看不见周瑜的表情，但他估计对方是笑了。马上他性器待了一晚上的地方内壁又抽了抽，周瑜声音又低了下去，问：“……都这样了，要不要再来一次？”  
他们算得上名不正言不顺，说出去别说公司经纪人，成千上万的粉丝也不会同意。  
可无人赞同又情理难容，又激起了骨子里那点反抗精神。孙策难得摘下示人的面具，全身心投入到情欲和看不到终点的爱情中，又看着周瑜越过他自己给自己划的线，一点点向前试探着。能怎么办呢，接他到自己身边来就是了。

纯粹用欲望支撑起的一个晚上和一个早上过得漫长又短暂。周瑜手机响起来，瞬间就击碎了由荷尔蒙构建起来的幻境。  
周瑜在床上接的电话，孙策就坐在旁边，听得一清二楚，显然是房地产中介打来的电话，说是确认过户时间，最重要的是再看看居间合同。周瑜其实也没说什么，都是在简单答应。  
周瑜挂了电话后，马上站了起来。孙策没去藏自己的眼神，就盯着周瑜腿间看，擦得发红的大腿根上挂着湿濡，还在往外流，估计是那里一时半会还没合上。  
孙策心里莫名就烦躁起来，但语气中流出来的只有刻意的不经意：“这就走了？”  
周瑜点点头，又回过头来，说昨晚衣服弄湿了，你能不能先借我几件。  
坏情绪来得快走得更快，孙策咧开嘴笑了，说行啊，又指着衣柜，“随便挑。”


End file.
